ROBLOX: The Movie plot
Planet Builder is a peaceful planet full of ROBLOXians (citizens that live in Planet Builder). ROBLOXians love making and playing games across their realms. Builderman (Ben Affleck) was the god of the ROBLOX Universe and he always make sure if the universe is doing fine. One ROBLOXian named Jake (Oscar Isaac), a teenage ROBLOXian was always alone, and other ROBLOXians like to make fun of him. Jake wished that people will just respect him one day. Then there was another planet, called Planet Hacker, and was home to all of the villains in the ROBLOX Universe, 1x1x1x1 (Mark Wahlberg) was the leader and god of that planet, and he plans to release all hackers and villains to attack Planet Builder one day. Jake then figures out and then he tells every ROBLOXian in Planet Builder, but nobody trusts him. But when Melvin (Chris Evans), Jesse (Jessica Chastain), Omar (Frank Welker), Chad (Mark Ruffalo), Donny (Steve Carell), and Daniel (Daniel Middleton) hear him, they came up to him and started trusting him. They know it won't be easy, so they go up on top of the ROBLOX Universe to talk to Builderman to learn more about hackers, villains, and 1x1x1x1. He then agreed to help them take the villains out and take out 1x1x1x1 from trying to destroy the planet. Then 1x1x1x1 is seen again flying, and then tries to take the others, but instead he took Donny. So then, they jumped into one of Builderman's portals to find Donny, they went to Ultimate Driving, Jailbreak, etc. Then, when they get back to a portal, they accidently get send to 1x1x1x1's liar in Planet Hacker. 1x1x1x1 then traps the gang, and Donny is seen again doing a evil grin at Jake and the gang, telling them that he will betray them. 1x1x1x1 also wants to mind control Jake and the gang. When 1x1x1x1 mind controls someone, their accounts (soul) get taken and their outfit transfers into a energy that 1x1x1x1 needs and in return, the energy his body doesn't needs comes back but it comes back as a Noob outfit (despite that he has a lot of minions). Jake and the gang then try to escape the cage, but then Donny appears and captures Chad, Laith, and Omar. While Jake and the others who are still remaining escaped and traveled back to ROBLOXIA. 1x1x1x1 and Donny are then seen again with a giant robot that is made for destruction. The attack starts start in Planet Builder when the robot starts destroying buildings, then many Noobs back up for them. Sean then brings Chad, Laith, Omar, and Daniel back to normal. But after they defeat the some of the Noobs and Donny, 1x1x1x1 comes to fight them. So they work together. But then after 1x1x1x1 got defeated, a massive earthquake occurred and then 1x1x1x1 got turned to "Powerful Mode" which is used when he gets 1,000,000 energy. Then, Jake and his friends start shooting him with guns, making 1x1x1x1 lose health. But then, he gets more powerful while at low health, so then, he shoots a massive fire ball at Jake and his friends, but then Builderman shot it back to 1x1x1x1, then 1x1x1x1 gets defeated. Then the giant robot explodes. After 1x1x1x1 and Donny get defeated, all the people that were mind controlled came back to normal, then Builderman can be seen trying to ban 1x1x1x1 and Donny but he didn't have enough power and started to die. Then all of the sudden, Shedletsky (Kevin Hart) appeared and then helped Builderman ban 1x1x1x1 and Donny. He also notices that Builderman was dead, so then he took his account (soul) and put it in a empty player's outfit and Builderman was back but in a different name. He was now called David and he was still a god of the ROBLOX Universe. Now 1x1x1x1 and Donny are now banned for good. Jake now has made friends with the people who helped him (expect Donny), he then became a legendary adventurer and a hero of the entire Roblox Multiverse. In a mid-credits scene, 1x1x1x1 and Donny are in "Ban Prison" (a prison where all the people get banned whenever its from one day to termination), then the prisoners noticed that 1x1x1x1 and Donny was here, they then knew about the battle their were doing before they got banned, then all the prisoners started to get closer, and were blocking 1x1x1x1 and Donny's way in a circle, they wanted to attack 1x1x1x1 and Donny due to their plan for the battle they were doing, then a prisoner crashed a wall hard, making 1x1x1x1 and Donny being lost in space and then they start to run out of air, then they start to become frozen, then they started to float away from the universe, and they were never seen again.